A Fairy Tale
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Just a short little ficlet. It's a jory. It's a cottonball full of Joryness. Rory can't sleep...


Title: A Fairy Tale  
  
Author: Vona  
  
E-mial: Joshysgurlie15@aol.com  
  
Feedback: I live for feedback. Please Reply!  
  
Distribution: Please ask!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! GG, Milo/Jess, etc. That's exactly why I'm here, posting fan fiction, instead of writing scripts for my show. LOL, j/k Gilmore Girls is owned by A S-P, the WB, etc.  
  
Summary: Rory can't sleep. It's a Jory.  
  
Rating:G  
  
Classification:Romance. It's fluff. It's a cotton ball full of Jory fluff.  
  
A Fairy Tale  
  
  
  
Jess and Luke were both asleep when the phone rang. Luke grunted and Jess felt around in the dark for the phone. He pressed the talk button and mangaged to say, "Hewwo?" He heard chuckling at the other end of the line.  
  
"Jessy, were you asleep?" Jess's eyes were wide-open now. He glanced at the digital clock. In big, red numbers it read 2:34 AM.  
  
"Yeah, it's something people typically do at 2:34 in the morning. Are you OK?"  
  
Luke's eyes were open now and he was straining to hear who Jess was talking to.  
  
Rory smiled in her room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I called you so late, I didn't realize what time it was."  
  
Jess sat up now. "No, no, I'm happy you called. I'm going down to the diner, I don't want to wake Uncle Luke up." Jess stopped talking and snuck downstairs. Luke's interest was piqued. Jess never talked to anyone that much. He crawled out of bed and slipped downstairs, sitting on the bottom two steps. Jess was smiling.  
  
"So, what's up Rory?" Luke was surprised. He continued to eavesdrop.  
  
Jess sat down at a table and propped his feet up. Rory sighed loudly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"And you called me because..."  
  
"I need entertaining."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Tell you a story?"  
  
"Would you?" Jess laughed. Rory sounded excited.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What kind of story?"  
  
"One with a princess!"  
  
"A princess?"  
  
"Yep, and a magical kingdom."  
  
"Got it. You want a prince, too, right?"  
  
"Yeah! No Hemingway or anything like that."  
  
"Alright. Here it goes." Jess took a deep breath.  
  
"Once upon a time, in the magic kingdom of Stars Hollow, there lived a beautiful princess named Rory. Princess Rory and her mother, Queen Lorelai, were respected throughout the kingdom." Rory giggled. Luke, who was still listening, couldn't believe that this was his nephew. Jess, the sarcastic, angry boy, was telling Rory Gilmore a fairy tale.  
  
Jess continued, "Well, one day a pauper came to town. He was no good, a thief, a bad person. He was poor and angry, he had been sent away from his city because he was so alone. So, the pauper Jess found a relative in the happy kingdom of Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow scared Jess a lot. It was so happy, everyone smiling, a little too Barney for his liking. Well, anyways, it turns out that his uncle knew the Queen Lorelai quite well and she invited the two over for dinner. So Jess and his uncle went. Jess was searching the castle when he found her. The beautiful, amazing Princess Rory. She was sitting at a desk in a room that was surrounded with books. Now, Jess loved to read. She smiled at him warmly and offered to let him borrow a book. Jess declined though and instead stole a book. He read it over again, the book being one of his favorites, and then returned it to the surprised Princess. That was the beginning of their friendship. But then, he found out there was a prince. Prince Dean to be exact. Jess discovered that Princess Rory held Prince Dean in her fondest affections. This made Jess very sad, because from the moment he had seen her, he had fallen in love with her. But he was a pauper and the prince seemed to make Princess Rory happy. So, Jess just continued to be her friend. They had a lot in common, the Princess and the Pauper. Jess began to wonder if the prince really did make her happy. Prince Dean was always jealous, but he seemed to be able to give Princess Rory everything she needed. But he never stopped loving Princess Rory. She haunted his every dream, his every thought. All he could see was her clear, blue eyes, her sparkling smile, her shiny, chocolate brown hair. She made him want to be better. He knew he didn't deserve her and that she would never return any of his affections, so he never told her how he felt. Jess loved Princess Rory."  
  
Rory had been laying on her bed, listening. Her eyelids were heavy.  
  
"I think Princess Rory loves Jess. She was happy with Prince Dean, until she met Jess. She didn't love Prince Dean, she like him a lot. Princess Rory loved Jess, though. She thought about him all the time. She wanted to make him smile and make him be happy."  
  
"Does she? I thought this was my story."  
  
"I'm just helping you out a little."  
  
"OK, so I'll fix the ending. Princess Rory confessed her undying love for Jess. She let Prince Dean down gently and then met with the pauper. They kissed passionately and lived happily ever after. The End." Jess knew that things never happened like fairy tales, but he could hope. Rory smiled and spoke, "Thank you, Dodger. I'm falling asleep."  
  
"Glad to know I entertained you so well."  
  
"Actually, your voice is comforting to me. It kind of lulled me to sleep. I'm going to hang up before I fall unconcious. Night, Night Jessy. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Princess Rory." He hung the phone up and sighed. He started up the stairs and ran into Luke.  
  
"How long have you been here, Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Long enough to hear your story about the pauper who fell in love with the princess. You were right about one thing. Rory and Lorelai do own the town. So, did Rory do anything? I mean did Princess Rory love Jess."  
  
"She said she did, but she's still with Prince Dean right now."  
  
"Don't give up, Jess. The Gilmore girls are impossible to get over. She'll stay in your blood forever. I know." Luke smiled fondly, thinking of Lorelai.  
  
"You like Lorelai."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You do too. C'mon, Uncle Luke, what was that whole speech about the Gilmore Girls? You love Lorelai. Everyone except her knows it."  
  
"Let's go back to bed." Luke stood up and left Jess on the stairs. Jess smiled and shook his head. At least he wasn't in denial. 


End file.
